


Water Conservation

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick get a little wet. Prompt - bathroom
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	Water Conservation

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be able to sleep, but I am writing, and for me, that counts as a win right now "shrugs"

Patrick awoke to the sound of water running. _Shower. Pete is in the shower,_ he realized, his arousal spiking at the thought of a naked Pete Wentz under a spray of water. _I wonder what he's doing._ He could just imagine Pete under the shower head, soapy hands going over his chest, down his hips and down even lower to caress his hard cock...

Scrambling out of bed, Patrick stripped off his pajamas and went straight into the bathroom. He stepped into the huge glass shower. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Pete grinned. "Joining me?"

"Yes." Patrick immediately pulled him close. He looked down at Pete's erection. "Started without me, I see."

"A little," he admitted. "I was coming back."

"Rather have you here," Patrick said softly, brushing a lock of dark hair out of equally dark eyes. "Can we?"

"For an answer, Pete turned around and faced the wall. his hands flat against the tiles. "Go ahead. Do it," he ordered softly. "Fuck me."

Taking the soap, Patrick latheed up before pulling Pete back into hs arms. "Gonna make you feel so good," he promised, his hands moving down Pete's chest. He paused to pinch his nipples erect, leaving soap bubbles in his wake. "Better than you ever have."

"You already do," Pete breathed, arching into the touch. "God, you feel good." 

"So do you." Patrick moved even lower, coating Pete's hardness with more soap bubbles. "This stuff smells nice, by the way. Where did you find it?"

"That little shop in Paris...when we were in France," Pete gasped. "Do you really need to know now?"

Patrick snickered and continued. "Do you want this?" he asked, stroking his cock. "Or do you want more?"

"More," Pete insisted. "I want more. I want your dick in me."

"I aim to please." Patrick coated his cock with more soap before his hands went to caress his lover's ass. "God, you look amazing. Perfect."

"You are," Pete returned, moaning as Patrick slipped a finger inside. "Please, baby...don't tease."

"Just getting you ready," patrick soothed as he turnd one finger into two. "Easy, love. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You couldn't." Pete's fingers clawed at the shining tiles. "Please...please..."

"I've got you. I've always got you," Patrick said as he removed his fingers. He kissed the back of his neck. "I love you."

"Love you." Both men groaned as Patrick slowly entered him, not stopping until he was all the way in.

Patrick paused, pressing his face against Pete's back as he tried to keep himself under control. "Love you so much," he breathed as he began to thrust. "My Pete. My gorgeous, wonderful, sexy Pete."

"Please," Pete begged as Patrick pushed him closer to release. "Please, baby...don't stop. Don't ever stop." He gritted his teeth as he moved his hips in time with Patrick's. "Baby...love you...Patrick..."

"Pete!" Patrick screamed, managing one last thrust before coming deep inside him. Pete came himself a moment later, his lover's name a whisper on his lips.

They rinsed each other off under the shower's spray, both cleaning one another off and comforting each other at the same time. "Love you," Pete whispered, craning his neck around for a kiss. "Love you so much, baby."

"Love you," Patrick said as he carefully withdrew. He turned Pete around until they were facing each other. "You gorgeous soaking wet."

"And you're gorgeous all the time," Pete said as he reached behind him to turn off the water. "Here. Let me dry you off."

Patrick let Pete rub the water off his skin with a giant fluffy towel. "And after we can get dirty again?"

Pete laughed as he dried Patrick's hair. "That's the best idea I've ever heard."


End file.
